Ligação Química
by Ma Evans
Summary: Ginny odeia provérbios e Malfoy’s. E Draco odeia o amor e Weasley’s, mas o que será que pode acontecer quando uma ligação química tenta juntar os dois? Leia para descobrir [Cap 2 On n.n]
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Ora, ora, ora... Mas não é que eu estou de volta com mais uma D/G? SIIIM \o/. Desta vez mais focalizada na Ginny já que na minha outra fic era em primeira pessoa do Draco, mas espero que vocês gostem ta? 

Resumo: Ginny odeia provérbios e Malfoy's. E Draco odeia o amor e Weasley's, mas o que será que pode acontecer quando uma ligação química tenta juntar os dois? Eles começam a ter que aceitar que não se odeiam TANTO assim... E se desesperam por isso.

**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens é meu. Tudo da J.K. Rowling, Rocco, Warner e outras empresas. A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a história, a Amy e mais alguns personagens secundários XD. **

**N/B: XD (ela esta com preguiça de escrever alguma coisa x.x)**

Ligação Química Prólogo 

Provérbios. Se eu explicasse o meu ódio por provérbios, provavelmente, ficaria aqui uns dois anos tentando meramente explicar os motivos. Qual o problema com eles? São patéticos e fazem você se sentir idiota. MUITO idiota, diga-se de passagem. Digo isso por experiência própria. Experiência ridícula e totalmente ANORMAL, em todos os sentidos. Já ouviu a frase 'os opostos se atraem'? Sim. Quem nunca ouviu que atire o primeiro chiclete no tumulo de Merlim e dance a macarena. Positivo e negativo se atraem e se completam, positivo com positivo e negativo com negativo se repelem porque são MUITO iguais não há aquela ligação... perfeita. E o que isso tem a ver com eu odiar provérbios? Essa maldita 'ligação química proverbial' está me causado problemas. MUITOS problemas. A começar pelo o que eu estou fazendo agora. Agora, nesse momento, instante e segundo, era pra eu estar escrevendo uma redação de Poções para amanhã (sendo que faltam 5 horas pra começar a aula, já que são 2 horas da madrugada) e eu estou fazendo o que? Escrevendo coisas sem fundamento nenhum em um pergaminho onde era pra eu estar escrevendo sobre os efeitos da Amortência.

Falta de amigos é um problema. E um problema maior ainda é quando eles estão contra você e ainda te dizem esse provérbio idiota de 'os opostos se atraem'. Mas você pergaminho, irá me perguntar: 'Oras qual o problema?'. O problema é o seguinte: EU SOU UMA WASLEY! WEASLEY'S NÃO SE COMBINAM QUIMICAMENTE E MUITO MENOS PROVERBIALMENTE COM MALFOY'S!

Que legal. Estou sendo histérica e conversando com um pergaminho idiota. Eu realmente sou uma panaca sem cérebro. Palmas para Virginia Weasley, a garota mais estúpida e histérica da Grifinória. O que diria o Colin se me visse aqui agora? 'Ain menina, eu te disse!Esse loiro ta roubando seu coração! Que lindooos' e provavelmente iria começar com o ataque idiota de 'eu sou um gay purpurinado e amo borboletinhas cor de rosa'. Humpf. Eu só tenho amigos anormais também. Ou será que eu sou anormal?

_Ótimo!VIRGINIA SEM ATAQUES FILOSOFICOS AGORA! Não é horário próprio pra isso e nem muito menos pra você estar escrevendo idiotices em um pergaminho estranho. Sendo que você tem a terrível mania de ter medo de qualquer tipo de papel que pode responder, já que o seu querido sogro te deu um livro amaldiçoado no seu primeiro ano, onde a estúpida aqui, falava com Voldemort mais novo. PERA AI! EU CHAMEI LUCIUS MALFOY DE SOGRO? QUAL É GINNY! ACORDA! ALOW? Cadê seu cérebro minimamente pequeno? Acho que evaporou!_

Eu nem sei por que essas coisas acontecem. Meu lance com o Malfoy não tem nada demais. NA VERDADE não tem lance NENHUM. A gente só tem um sério problema de se ver, brigar, brigar, brigar e acabar as brigas se beijando. Isso ABSOLUTAMENTE não é um LANCE... É? Colin diz que é. Mas não é... Por que... Dignamente falando, não é possível um Weasley e um Malfoy terem um LANCE. Ainda mais se odiando e repugnando um o outro. Tudo bem que ele tem 1,90, um tanquinho admirável, cabelos loiros e platinados que caem naqueles olhos frios e que causam arrepio de tão cinzas e misteriosos, é branquinho feito a neve... E... Literalmente um gostoso. Espera... Ai... Eu... Não... Posso... Estar...

-Ginny?

Com um estrondo uma ruiva foi parar no chão agarrando firmemente um pergaminho.

-Ahm... Ginny... Você está bem? – perguntou Harry novamente, olhando para a garota, preocupado.

-Oh sim, estou, estou... Sim... Sim... – disse vagamente mais pra si mesma do que para o moreno – Mas Harry o que faz aqui esta hora? – questionou com um afobamento anormal e se levantando em um pulo – Você deveria estar dormindo! Os passarinhos ainda não cantaram e você parece cansado! Olhas suas olheiras... Gente! Menino vai dormir, amanhã eu te empresto um ...

-Ginny. – interrompeu Harry com um sorriso – Eu estou bem, obrigada. A questão é: o que _você_ está fazendo aqui e o porquê de estar tão agitada desse jeito.

-EU? Ah eu estou fazendo umas coisas... Entende?Sabe como é... Pondo deveres em dia. – a ruiva deu um sorrisinho amarelo tentando furiosamente não corar – E você me assustou, sei lá, tipo... Eu nem te vi... E fiquei... Sei lá... Com medo. – terminou nervosa.

-Hum... – o moreno a fitou por um tempo desconfiado e Ginny olhou para a lareira incomodada – Certo. Mas acho melhor você ir dormir...

-Certo, _papai._ – resmungou pegando os pergaminhos sobre a mesa – Estou indo, e vê se o senhor também vai dormir... Amanhã será um dia longo.

-Claro Gin.

Dando as costas para Harry e quase derrubando todos os seus materiais no chão, a ruiva entrou no dormitório e se sentiu perdida naquela escuridão toda.

-Bem que o Harry poderia ter uma cara de mal não é? Ele é tão... Santo. – murmurou para si mesma jogando tudo em cima do criado mudo – O Santo Potter... Como o Draco mesmo diz. ORA! Desde quando o Malfoy é Draco, Ginny?

-Gin, cala a boca e dorme vai.

-Ah!É... Sim, desculpa.

¬.¬

-Colin, por que eu não gosto do Harry? Relembre-me os motivos, por favor?

O loiro deu uma mordida em sua maçã e olhando de esguelha para o moreno que estava sentado na outra ponta da mesa da Grifinória, apoiou a cabeça na mão livre.

-Porque ele é certinho demais, santo demais, herói demais e você está numa fase de lutando contra o sistema e querendo os badboys gostosos, loiros, altos e sonserinos.

Ginny engasgou com o suco de abóbora atraindo alguns olhares.

-Quem disse que eu estou querendo badboys gostosos, loiros e sonserinos? – cochichou asperamente. – E por que você não fala mais alto Colin? Fala pra escola inteira ouvir! E o Harry é bonitinho... Eu só não consigo sentir aquela... _Atração_ por ele.

-Você quer dizer _fogo_?

-Colin!

O loiro riu gostosamente.

-Ora Ginny é verdade! Meu amor, quando você e o Malfoy estão juntos eu juro que vejo faíscas nos olhos dos dois... Enquanto vocês não se _pegarem_ _de jeito_ duvido muito que consigam se separar por dois segundos.

A ruiva bufou completamente corada.

-Não tem fogo nenhum, não tem faísca nenhuma. Na verdade não HÁ NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, entre eu e aquele sonserino idiota.

Colin franziu a testa observando Ginny comer sua torrada emburrada.

-Ginny, _my dear_, se você quisesse esse loiro já estava na sua mão há muito tempo! Era só você amarrar essa blusa pra aparecer essa sua barriga de dar inveja, encurtar essa saia, por um batom vermelho e pronto! Mas você insiste em andar como um bonequinha de porcelana... Parecendo a Madre Teresa de Calcutá! Menina acorda, ta na hora de você parar com isso... Até a Hermione já sacou esse tipo de coisa.

-Colin, eu não vou me vestir igual a uma _vagabunda_ só pro Malfoy prestar atenção em mim! – disse a ruiva irritada jogando a torrada longe – sossega com essa historia! Acabou entendeu? Põe o ponto final e vai ser feliz com as borboletinhas cor de rosa. Eu sei que eu sou feia não precisa esfregar isso na minha cara justo no café da manhã.

-Ginny! Quem disse que você é feia aqui menina? – Colin colocou a mão na cintura e balançou a cabeça negativamente – Querida, se eu tivesse um corpinho como o seu mais esse rostinho lindo, esse cabelo ruivo de dar inveja e esses seus olhos cor de chocolate... Eu já teria revirado esse mundo atrás de bofes!

A ruiva riu corando.

-Não é assim Colin...

-Claro que é! Se eu digo que é... é porque é verdade. Se não fosse eu já teria dito pra você o que eu disse pra Hermione: Nem escova intensiva ajeita esse seu cabelo, honey.

Os dois gargalharam.

-Certo Colin. Vamos pra aula, não quero chegar atrasada hoje. – Ginny se levantou e colocando a mochila nas costas, deu um tchauzinho para Luna na mesa da Corvinal.

-Vamos.

Os dois saíram lentamente do salão enquanto Colin contava para Ginny como era o 'bofe' de seus sonhos.

-Tem que ser alto, forte, cheiroso, lindo, sorriso bonito, que saiba me fazer feliz...

-Se achar um desse me diz se ele tem um gêmeo hetero, Colin! – disse a ruiva rindo.

-Ah não dona Virginia! Você tem o seu Malfoy... E...

Pof!

-Ai!

-HEY!

Com um baque Ginny caiu no chão com alguém caindo sobre ela.

-Olha por onde anda Weasley, sua situação está tão feia que não consegue nem ver as pessoas as sua frente? – disse Draco friamente se levantando.

-Malfoy a culpa não é minha se você não presta atenção no caminho! – Ginny se levantou irritada e olhou para o garoto com desprezo – Não me admiraria nem um pouco se você fosse tão estúpido para não ver nem um palmo a sua frente, já que seu ego é uma coisa anormalmente grande.

Draco deu uma risadinha debochada.

-Olha quem fala: a Weasley modesta e dona da verdade! Já pensou em se tornar freira... Seria um bom cargo para você. – terminou em tom de deboche.

-Ora seu...

A única coisa que Ginny pode pensar antes de sentir os lábios frios do loiro nos seus foi: "Ah não, essa maldita ligação química, não!".

¬.¬

**N/A²: Deixem revieeeeeeees pleaseeeee i-i.**

**Beijos a todos,**

**Má Evans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 – O inicio da confusão.**

Uma manhã particularmente chuvosa instalou-se em Hogwarts em meados de outubro.Tudo estava correndo normalmente, mesmo que Ginny insistisse em dizer que chuva era uma droga...e uma droga ainda maior era ter aula de Trato das Criaturas mágicas com aquele tempo.

A ruiva e Colin desceram os degraus de pedra do castelo lentamente e sem a menor vontade de chegar a cabana onde o professor os com a mochila na cabeça e Ginny com um capuz que cobria metade do seu rosto, fato que a fez trombar várias vezes com qualquer coisa que aparecesse no seu caminho, arrancando muitas risadas do amigo.

-Ain que droga Colin!Eu não berro um palavrão aqui porque seria muito horrível esse bando de pessoas da Corvinal olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma maluca! – disse Ginny irritada com a situação, e como se já não bastasse um raio cortou o céu – AAAAH! Ta vendo!NÃO pode ficar PIOR que ISSO!

Colin riu puxando o caderno mais a frente para não molhar seu rosto.

-Relaxa, Gin.Você sabe que toda vez que você diz que nada pode piorar as coisas pioram MUITO mais... – o loiro deu um sorriso meio bobo olhando para um grupo de garotos corvinais mais à frente – E veja um ponto positivo...em meio a toda essa tempestade...temos esses Corvinais lindos para ser o nosso sol de verão!

-Eu não to muito afim de reparar nesses Corvinais não, pode ir lá.E eles estão muito longe de ser o nosso sol de verão...

-Bom dia sexto ano! – disse Hagrid com sua voz retumbante acabando com as conversas paralelas – Hoje teremos uma aula muito especial!Como o senhor Malfoy está em horário vago e precisa cumprir uma detenção...partilhará a aula conosco! – Draco logo se desencostou da cabana mal-humorado e alguns cochichos surgiram – Mas vamos lá!Hoje...

-Como assim o Malfoy? – explodiu Ginny ficando vermelha, um mal sinal. – Colin você ouviu?O Malfoy vai participar dessa aula hoje!

-_Dear_, fica calma, certo?Ele só ta cumprindo detenção...respira verde, solta amarelo...vamos..

-... capturar alguns gira-giras, sei que é difícil, mas não é impossível. – o meio gigante deu um sorrisinho – Mas então...alguém sabe as propriedades dos Gira-giras?

Ginny franziu a testa meio confusa.

-Mas professor, se esses bichinhos picam...não causa tontura e fazem a gente levitar?Eles são tão rápidos...e provavelmente muita gente vai ser picada – disse incerta vendo alguns alunos resmungarem – Isso não é perigoso?

-Ora, não é que a Weasley pensa? – uma voz arrastada e meio rouca se manifestou e Ginny corou de raiva encarando o sonserino que sorria cinicamente.

-Malfoy! – repreendeu Hagrid severo – Sim Ginny, está certo...10 pontos para a Grifinória.Não, só é perigoso se você é alérgico...e acho que nenhum de vocês são...então podem começar o trabalho...ali está os bichinhos...coloquem na rede e pronto.Quem conseguir mais...ganhará pontos para sua casa e uma barra de chocolate da dedos de mel.

Os alunos foram quase se arrastando para o local e Ginny arregaçou as mangas para tentar se concentrar.

-Vamos fazer assim Colin, eu pego os bichos jogo pra você e você coloca na rede okay?

-Okay Gin, vai nessa. – respondeu Colin também colocando o capuz na cabeça – Só toma cuidado...

A ruiva começou a olhar perdida para o alto como se esperasse que um bichinho caísse em suas mãos e soltou um suspiro longo.Definitivamente o dia não poderia piorar.

-Weasley, você não espera que o inseto voe até você e gentilmente implore para que você coloque-o na rede não é?

Ginny fechou os punhos com força.

-Malfoy, sai daqui...não estou com paciência hoje e nem to afim de te deixar com a cara cheia de furúnculos!

-Ui, que medo – rebateu o loiro com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Vamos Weasley se mexa!Acho que quando sua mãe te teve...você saiu defeituosa...sem o cérebro.Também...sendo uma família de coelhos...

-Ginny não! – Colin tentou impedi-la de ir em cima de Draco, mas antes de qualquer coisa um inseto veio na direção da garota e a picou saindo muito rápido.

-AI!

-Tá vendo o que você fez Malfoy? –disse Colin irritado tentando amparar a amiga.

-Eu não fiz nada, Crevey.Ela que tem que prestar atenção no que faz...

-Com você falando quem consegue?

-Crevey...

-GINNY!

A ruiva começara a sair do chão e a flutuar para bem alto.

-AHHHHH ME TIRA DAQUI!

Draco deu um pulo e agarrou o tornozelo de Ginny tentando puxa-la para baixo.

-TE PEGUEI!

Com um grande estrondo um raio cortou o céu e atingiu justamente os dois, mas era um raio diferente...um raio meio amarelado, estranho.

-AH MEU DEUS!

¬.¬

-Eles ficarão bem Madame Pomfrey? – disse uma voz meio preocupada.Naquela penumbra, Ginny reconheceu que a voz era da professora McGonagal.

-Vão, Minerva.A sorte deles é que esse raio não era um normal, era um diferente que eu ainda não sei de onde veio.

-Isso irá prejudica-los?

Ginny se mexeu lentamente e abriu um pedacinho da cortina que envolvia sua cama para enxergar as duas.

-Acho que não.Talvez...apenas algum efeito colateral, mas ainda não dá para saber...

-Amanhã eles já podem ser liberados...

-Claro, poderão até ir para as aulas.

-Obrigada Papoula.

-Não há de que Minerva.

Ginny viu a diretora de sua casa sair decidida da enfermaria e logo depois Madame Ponfrey entrando na sua salinha.Achando seguro sair, ela abriu o cortinado e sentou-se na cama.Viu que na cama em frente a sua acontecera o mesmo movimento.

-Ouviu também, Weasley?

-Isso tudo é culpa SUA, seu idiota! – vociferou ela se levantando – Se você não tivesse bancado o sonserino panaca me provocando eu tinha pegado aquele inútil inseto e tava tudo certo!Mas não...você TEM que ser SEMPRE o BABACA!

-Olha aqui! –Draco também se levantou perdendo a paciência – Panaca é você, Weasley!Você só tem uma função? Não consegue falar e prestar atenção em outra coisa ao mesmo tempo?

Nenhum dos dois perceberam, mas lentamente seus corpos eram empurrados para mais perto.

-Você tira toda a minha concentração!Você se acha demais não é, Malfoy? Seu loiro aguado, idiota e inútil!

-Cala a boca sua Weasley traidora de sangue pobretona!

Estavam muito perto, seus narizes se encostaram, mas mesmo assim nenhum dos dois percebeu que eram atraídos um para o outro, estavam ocupados demais proclamando ofensas.

-Posso ser pobre, mas pelo menos meu dinheiro não é só porque meu pai é um comensal idiota e influente!

-Claro, seu querido _paizinho_ trabalha onde?No trabalho mais inútil que eu já-

Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, seus lábios se uniram e arregalando os olhos os dois não sabiam o que fazer.Tentaram se afastar, mas era inútil...parecia que seus lábios haviam sido grudados com uma cola permanente.

Desesperada Ginny pediu ajuda a todos os deuses para que a tirassem daquela situação.Os dois se encararam por um tempo, e quando finalmente pensaram: 'desisto...', seus lábios desgrudarem.

-O que foi Exatamente ISSO? – Ginny foi se afastando rapidamente como se temesse que aquilo poderia se repetir.

-Weasley, eu sei qual é o efeito colateral...desse raio. – disse Draco tentando manter a calma.Na verdade o loiro queria subir em cima da cama e ter um chilique, mas estava se controlando.

-O que é, Malfoy?

-Já ouviu falar de química?

-Já... –Ginny o fitou confusa e ele respirou fundo.

-Então...sabe a historia do pólo negativo e positivo...o campo magnético e tudo mais?

Ginny deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-Pra quem odiava trouxas vocês ta sabendo demais, não acha?

Draco a fuzilou com o olhar e arregalando os olhos os dois viram que se aproximaram alguns metros.

-Então... –continuou ignorando-a - ...foi isso que aconteceu com a nós somos pólos totalmente opostos, com o raio o aguçamos e com isso...nos aproximamos.Negativo e positivo se atraem...e parece que quando brigamos fica pior.

-E agora?

-Não tenho a menor idéia.

-MAS eu quero me CURAR DISSO! –choramingou Ginny se jogando na cama – Eu não quero ficar grudada em um Malfoy só porque brigo com ele!

-Wesley, -Draco a olhou friamente – para de ser se eu quisesse muito querer beijar você.Teremos que arranjar um jeito.Quando sairmos daqui...vou ver se acho algo na biblioteca.

-Ótimo... –resmungou a ruiva.

-Ótimo...

Silencio.

-E de novo voltamos com o assunto...a CULPA É SUA!Então...não me chame de criança.

-Você é tão lerda que só conseguiu formular uma resposta agora?

-MALFOY!

Eles se aproximaram de novo e Ginny corou violentamente.

-Certo, eu não te provoco, você não me provoca.

-Ótimo...

-Ótimo...

-Ótimo...

-Weasley, quer calar a boca? – disse Draco irritado.

-O que eu fiz seu idiota?Só falei...'ótimo'!

-Pela segunda vez!

Se aproximaram mais.

-Oh merda, não ta dando certo.

-E agora?

-Amarra um pano na boca.

-O QUE?

-Vai Weasley, eu também vou fazer isso!

Resmungando ela amarrou um pano próximo na boca e deitou na cama emburrada.

Draco fez o mesmo e soltou um bufo.

"_**Foi assim que começou minha maldição, só espero que ela termine logo...mas parecia que com o tempo piorava cada vez mais.Só que com o passar do tempo os sentimentos foram modificando..."**_

¬.¬

**N/A: Aiiin gente n.n.Vocês me surpreenderam!Deixaram mais reviews que eu esperava!Então, ai ta a explicação de tudo pra quem não entendeu e etc etc...agora começa a ACTION! XD.Espero que gostem desse cap.**

**NB gorducha: AHA o.ô! To atrasada, to atrasada, to atrasada... eu seeei! Porém cheguei pro cap. 1... d+ ne xD? Bem oq posso dizer? Vou matar a Marina, estrangular e amassar ela -.-''. COMO ELA OUSA? Parar bem AI? Enfim... ((acalmando)) já to bem. Ta muito perfeito d, exijo reviews NOW! Fala serio pelo menos 2 por pessoa já é um bom começo xDD. Bjaum o/**

**Agradecimentos á: **_Lilys Riddle (hul, foi a primeiraaa XD sortuda!); Lullaby Night; Megami-san; Gynny Malfoy (iauehaiuehi Ornela Life Style?Opa..até eu quero xDD, mas eu criaria uma creche se pegasse menino mais novo que eu o.o'); Mari G. Malfoy(Draco: o Deus grego que caiu do Olimpo .); Musa-Sama; Jamelia Millian (nossa x.x, que bom que bateu forte .); Xininha (mesmo? . que booom XD)._

**Obrigada a todo mundo viu? n.n**

**Beijos,**

**Má Evans.**


End file.
